A Crow and his Cheese are Easily Parted
by gatogirl1
Summary: Plus Anima is a cute series...come try this one-shot from the daily adventures in the lives of Cooro, Nana, Husky, and Senri...in their fight for food!


Found this translated manga on toriyama's world- check it out! It's totally a fun series. After being thoroughly disappointed the lack of fanfiction based on it, I decided to try my hand at one. The hardest part, I've found, is the lack of personal information concerning the four main characters. Guess I'll just have to make due with what I know. . . I'm picking up from when I last read the group at- in just after Cooro's experiences with Shad in the 3rd manga, second chapter. . . It's not essential that you know Shad though ^_^ Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!  
  
. . .  
  
The Crow and the Cheese By Mya-butt  
  
"Cooro! Come back here!" Nana's dangerous voice rang out loudly, scaring off any would-be ambushers with its ferocity and sending them cowering beneath their mother's aprons. The noise scared away any wildlife within a mile's radius, startling them all away from roosts and comfortable sunning rocks. Startling them all, that is, save one. . .  
  
Up ahead of the dutifully trudging group was a black winged boy, flapping far enough in front of them to keep them in visual range but all the while teasing them as he soared about in his aerial ballet. Hands full with packages and shapeless bundles, he maintained his grip on them with surprising carefulness, considering his normal less-than-intelligent state of mind. Black feathers fell softly in his wake, contrasting with the deep green of the forest the group struggled through. Whenever he turned his face back towards them, they could sense the laughter deep in his eyes that was dying to spill out of his cheese-stuffed mouth.  
  
"Cooro! Come back here with that cheese!" Nana continued her rant. "Shad gave that for all of us, and you're just pigging down what was supposed to be our lunch!" Her eyebrows lowered. Her own pair of wings rose from her back, giving her a devil-like appearance that very much suited the dark expression she was unleashing on the unconcerned miscreant up ahead. The arrival of her appendages only served to send Cooro flapping even further in front of them, causing her to drop them back down with a hopeless sigh.  
  
"Aw, come on Cooro," Husky entered the reluctantly argument, deciding to play the peacekeeper, his annoyance at Cooro overcoming his own reservations that some girl shouldn't tell them what to do. "You can keep some of the cheese and we'll give you some other stuff to go with it. I'll bet we've got something left from breakfast."  
  
Cooro just shook his head obstinately, either because he remembered having already stolen the remains of breakfast without his companion's notice or because he really liked cheese. The huge wheel of it was held safely in place by his jaws, the only thing keeping him from devouring it now were his overfull hands and the his earlier promise to safely deliver these packages to the village that lay just beyond the forest. He had nearly burst with pride when he'd been specially asked to keep these parcels safe and he wasn't about to go back on his promise now. The cheese called. . . but it could wait, now that it was in his possession.  
  
Senri just watched the exchange, silently shouldering a large portion of the load Husky had gotten them to cart through the woods. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, causing him to blink with surprise and cutting through Nana's latest retort that was forming on her lips. She smiled.  
  
"Hungry, Senri?" Nana asked, looking up at him with adoring eyes. She continued to stare innocently up into his good eye, despite the lack of answer coming from the quiet giant that towered over her. A moment more passed, then Nana's smile brightened and she knelt to pull the relatively small knapsack off her back.  
  
"It's late enough for lunch," she said to the two on-looking males. "We can stop here, and then carry on afterwards." Rooting around in the backpack, she located two napkin wrapped sandwiches and handed them to Senri and Husky, then pulled out another for herself. The trio sat in semi- circle, purposely ignoring the curious looks they were getting from Cooro.  
  
Cooro, on the other hand, was not completely ignorant of what the group was doing- lunchtime! His favorite time of the day...besides breakfast and dinner, that is. He landed and began edging towards the group, wary of any sudden motions his way. They seemed to have given up on the cheese in favor of eating their sandwiches...Sandwiches! They were going to eat them all without him! He stepped more confidently towards them, then froze. If only he could get close to them without their noticing, he could grab a sandwich for himself...without having to give up his precious prized cheese! Suddenly a nod of understanding passed between Husky and Nana, and they launched themselves up and at the delinquent cheese thief.  
  
"Nnnmphf!" cried Cooro around his mouthful, wings bursting out once again as he flew away from the sudden attack. Lighting onto a high branch, he stared down at his two pursuers, both glaring up at him from the base of the tree. Cooro blinked down at them blankly.  
  
Suddenly Nana had a brainstorm. "Oh Cooro," she smiled sweetly, momentarily shocking Husky with the sudden change. "How do you keep your wings so nice? Your feathers are always so shiny and clean...how do you do it?"  
  
Cooro puffed up. His wings were beautiful...  
  
Husky caught on. "I know what you mean. With my scales, they're constantly cleaning themselves when I'm out swimming, but I bet I could never keep them clean if I didn't spend so much time in the water." Cooro stared incomprehensibly down at the two, a little confused by their change, but not suspecting a thing. Senri calmly continued devouring his sandwich.  
  
"You see Cooro?" Nana spread her own wings. "My wings are mostly skin with a coat of fur on them. But see here?" she pointed to an imaginary spot. "I haven't been able to keep them up nearly as well as you have...you just have to tell me your secret!"  
  
Cooro's chest and head swelled even more. Well, if they really wanted to know his secret...He hopped down from his perch, spreading his own wings even more to point out an especially shiny area. "See here...?"  
  
The cheese fell from his open mouth. Nana and Husky paused for a moment, not having thought their scheme would actually work. Then with twin evil glints in their eyes, they grabbed Cooro, ready to pound him to a pulp.  
  
Cooro realized his mistake a minute too late. In mid-sentence about using oil from berries or fish scales, he paused and tried to flee, only to find both Husky and Nana ready to take him down. They fell in a heap, rolling around on the road, with occasional shouts of pain and cries of, "You selfish pig!" punctuating the air that had fallen silent around them.  
  
. . .  
  
Senri shuffled over having finished his sandwich. He picked up the forgotten cheese, sniffing it over once, then popping it in his mouth. "Mmm, good cheese." 


End file.
